naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Chōji Akimichi
Chōji Akimichi is a member and the 16th head of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan, and a member of Team Asuma. He is also a member of the current generation's Ino-Shika-Cho. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: 8-A, Low 7-C Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+, at least Small Town level with Super Multi-Size Technique, likely higher in Buttefly Chōji Mode Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Background Physical Appearance Chōji has spiky brown, waist-length hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. Chōji also wears stud earrings that he got from his sensei as a symbol of being a member of Team Asuma. Chōji wears a red bodysuit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi of the Akimichi clan. He also sports large, light-grey wrist-guards, calf-high black sandals, and a red cloth forehead protector around his forehead. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food". Personality Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Chōza and his former teacher Asuma Sarutobi while his greatest weakness was his lack of self-confidence. He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big-boned" or "chubby"). However, he does not hide his love for food and his near constant hunger is also an annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. Food can also make him over-react about silly things, such as who gets the last chip, or when Akamaru tried to take his chips, and he refuses to let anyone else eat the last chip in the bag, even in battle-situation. Chōji also tends to eat a lot when he's angry. Three years later, however, his eating habits are more controlled and it no longer interferes with his duties as a shinobi. Chōji has a long-lasting friendship with Shikamaru Nara since early childhood. The two have complete trust in each other, with Shikamaru being one of the few people to look past Chōji's lack of athleticism, and see that he had a kind heart; recognizing Chōji's true strength. Because of this, Chōji has unwavering faith and loyalty to Shikamaru and, if necessary, would give his life for him, which nearly happened during his battle with Jirobo. Chōji also cares deeply for his mentor, Asuma, and had a difficult time in fighting him during the Fourth Shinobi War, due to not wanting to hurt his own teacher, even when Asuma called Chōji "fat" in an attempt to anger him. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Practitioner: At the start of the original Naruto series, Chōji's taijutsu was passable, and could be used to great effect with his clan's size-enhancing techniques to greatly increase the striking power of his blows. *'Immense Strength': Chōji's most pronounced ability is his tremendous physical strength, being the physically strongest member of the Konoha 11 (aside from Sakura). Shikamaru hinted at Chōji's raw power, but it wasn't until he broke them out of Jirobo's dome that the rest of Sasuke Retrieval Team believed him. In Naruto Shippuden, Chōji's improved taijutsu allowed him to effortlessly destroy a few of Sai's lions and stun two of Kakuzu's masks after growing to enormous size. By Pain's assault on Konoha, he could nearly destroy the Deva Path with a massive punch, and was key in restraining the Path after Shinra Tensei was used. Even without enlarging himself, Chōji has demonstrated a considerable increase of strength, able to hold back with brute force the reincarnated Jirobo without the aid of his clan's pills. *'Immense Durability': Chōji is durable enough to withstand assaults from opponents like Kakuzu and Pain, only to be lightly injured after all that. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his body weight, Chōji is almost fast enough to keep up with his teammates. Great Chakra Power: As a member of the Akimichi Clan, Chōji boasts a great amount of chakra power. Ninja Arts Prowess Akimichi Clan Techniques: As an Akimichi, Chōji knows various secret techniques that allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size, the most common of which is the Multi-Size Technique. He uses this to perform his Human Bullet Tank attack, where he turns himself into a giant ball and attacks opponents by running them over, shouting "roll" repeatedly as he does. He can also add spikes to this attack to make it more damaging. In Naruto, this was done by wrapping a chain of kunai around his body. He can also use the Partial Multi-Size Jutsu to expand his arms and legs as well as other body parts to enhance his melee prowess. After the timeskip, Chōji's Spiked Human Bullet Tank does not involve kunai wrapped around him, but instead involves a technique that hardens his hair into extremely sharp spikes that cover his body, similar to Jiraiya's Needle Jizō technique, after which Chōji spins rapidly. Also, Chōji no longer needs to take any pills to perform the Partial Multi-Sized. *'Butterfly Choji Mode' (Chō Chōji Mōdo): Chōji most powerful technique which is a heightened transformation uniquely only to him. **'Enhanced Strength': After consuming the Three Colored Pills and forming his butterfly wings, Chōji easily flipped Jirōbō, caught his Cursed Seal Level 2-enhanced fist, and killed the Sound Four member with a single punch, forming a large crater underneath. **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': *'Three Colored Pills Enhancement' (Sanshoku no Gan'yaku): By consuming the Akimichi clan's Three Colored Pills to greatly increase his strength, speed, and stamina for a short time. These pills convert the body's fat reserves into chakra, and are considered a last resort, since they take a tremendous toll on the body. The last pill is said to increase the clan member's power 100 times more than normal, but known to be always fatal, although Chōji survived the effects, thanks to the Nara clan's medical book and Tsunade's medical expertise. The one consuming it loses most of their bodily fat, which is converted in an enormous amount of chakra, such that it manifests in two massive butterfly-like wings on the user's back. Nature Transformation (Seishitsu Henka; English TV: Change in Chakra Nature): Chōji has shown some skill with Earth Release (Doton; English TV: Earth Style) nature transformation. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being taught the hand-seals by Kitsuchi, Chōji and the rest of the Allied Shinobi created several earth walls, in an attempt to slow down the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Equipment Three Colored Pills: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chūnin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Akimichi Clan Category:Ino-Shika-Chō Category:Team Asuma Category:Konoha 11 Category:Shinobi Union Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Shadow Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters